my bunny
by princess cat love
Summary: warning : author baru!, gaje. Hali memiliki kelinci yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. :p.


**Boboiboy**

 **.**

 **bukan punya aku**

 **.**

 **don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **~my bunny~**

 **Halilintar POV.**

Namaku hali, aku tinggal di pulau rintis. Umurku 6 tahun, ibuku lagi hamil kata dokter itu bayi laki laki, hari ini aku ulang tahun"selamat ulang tahun",ibu memberikan aku sebuah kado,tapi terlihat kadonya bergerak, aku langsung membukanya dan ternyata itu anak kelinci"wow, anak kelinci!",ibu memberi hadiah yang tepat, dari dulu aku ingin sekali kelinci"bukan hanya itu, kelincinya juga sama kayak adek",ibu benar,matanya merah,bulunya hitam"adek mau namanya siapa?",ibu memberi pertanyaan yang lumayan sulit"hhmmm...adek tau, stormy!",aku memberi nama yang sama dengan namaku cuman bahasa inggris terus pake 'y'.

Aku memberi makan, minum dan mengajaknya bermain, sekarang umurku9 tahun aku sudah punya adek dan namanya taufan, umurnya sekarang 4 tahun, dia nakal, menjengkelkan, tukang nangis nyampe tidur gak bisa. Tapi stormy selalu menemaniku kalau tidur dia suka tidur sama aku, aku sudah punya pacar nama yaya, dia manis, pintar, dan muslim dia sekolah sama denganku, ayahku seorang ilmuan yang sudah meninggal tapi sebelum meninggal ia memberikanku kalung bicara untuk stormy.

Aku pulang dari sekolahku, aku menuju rumah"assalamualaikum, ibu kakak pulang",aku masuk"stormy udah di kasih makan?",ibu bertanya, kasih makan stormy itu kan tanggung jawabku"belum",aku langsung menuju kamar dan melihat taufan main sama mainannya.

 **Normal POV.**

Stormy lagi nonton tv di kamar hali, hali masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa makanannya stormy"bro, kenapa kau telat kelinci ini sudah mulai lapar!",stormy mematikan tvnya. Hali memutar matanya"iya bawel",akhirnya stormy diberi makan 'nomp nomp',"jadi, apa ada kabar, bro?",stormy memang seperti itu, sejak hali pulang ia selalu diberi pertanyaan, hali menghela nafas"seperti biasa stormy",hali membuka topinya.

"Jadi, ada hubungan antara kau dan yaya?"

"Kelinci nakal!"

"Aku memang nakal"

"Tidak ada, kan aku bilang seperti biasa tadi"

 **3 tahun kemudian**

Sekarang hali berumur 11, sebentar lagi dia smp, taufan berumur 6 tahun dan ia lebih nakal dan stormy ia masih sehat. Hari sudah pagi hali masih tertidur"BANGUN KAKAK,NANCI TELAT CEKOLAH!",taufan membangun kakaknya, tapi ada yang tidak ia tahu"apa yang kau bicarakan taufan?,sekarang hari minggu, jadi kakakmu tidak perlu kesekolah",stormy memberi penjelasan, tapi taufan masih bingung"oh, jadi hali minggu kakak cah cekolah, makacih colmi",taufan ngomong dengan cadel"namaku stormy!",stormy mengajari taufan untuk bilang 'r'.

"RRRRRR'

"LLLLLL"

"RRRRRR"

"LLLLLL"

"stormy"

"colmi"

Stormy menghela nafas"hihihi, colmi lucu",colmi*memandang kearah author*,eh maksudnya stormy.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Disiang hari karena hali sekolah taufan jadi bosan dia nggak mau main sendiri jadi dia main diluar sama temannya. Dikamar hali stormy masih nonton tv sambil nunggu tuannya'hei bro, ya bro, abang abang apa yang nyeselin, gak tau bro, kamu bang-sat!',sudah aku "BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA",stormy ketawa nyampek kedengeran sama hali yang lagi ujian"stormy?, dia akan menghabiskan tagihan listriknya",hali bicara pelan pelan dan melanjutkan ujiannya.'BRUK',seseorang membanting pintu kamar halilintar"COLMI, MAIN YUK!",mimpi buruk stormy datang"TIDAK!,AKU TIDAK MAU MAIN DENGANMU AKU BUKAN PENGASUH BAYI!",stormy tidak bisa kabur lagi.

 **TBC**

 **princess : wow, terlalu pendek.**

 **Hali : tak apa yang penting bagus**

 **taufan : kak pincec catanya ada tleilel tentang'my deadly bunny'**

 **princess : ya...mulai trailernya!**

 _ **aku halilintar, sekarang umurku15, ibuku dirumah sakit karena serangan jantung akhirnya ia meninggal tapi ia memberiku sebuah pesan untukku"ha-hali, jaga stormy baik-baik ibu mohon.'TIIIIIIIIIIIIIT',"IBU!",tapi stormy jadi liar**_

 _ **'hhhhiiiiiissss'**_

 _ **bro, ini aku hali**_

 _ **kalungnya terlepas dan hancur jadi aku tak mengerti mengapa ia jadi liar"kakak lebih baik kita bunuh stormy",umur taufan sekarang10 tahun"tapi ibu berjanji aku akan menjaga stormy baik-baik"aku tidak boleh mengingkari janji"kalau begitu terserah kakak"**_

 _ **aku harus memilih.**_

 _ **my deadly bunny**_

 _ **...coming soon...**_

 **semuanya : wow**

 **sampai jumpa dilain waktu**


End file.
